


Deadpool's Spidey

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt Peter Parker, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Deadpool, he had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: The Avengers have never been happier to have finally found their youngest member. However, it seems that Peter has a deadlier friend than any of the Avengers could have ever imagined. AU. No Thanos. Character Death. OCCness





	Deadpool's Spidey

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For reference I have used Tom Holland's Spiderman and Ryan Reynold's Deadpool. Because let's all face it, Tom Holland is precious. It's an AU, so no Thanos in this universe.

Spiderman whimpered in pain as he wedged himself into the corner of a dark building between the bricks and an air conditioner unit; making sure that he had something solid against his back and that the only entrance to his hiding spot was in front of him. He had enough of surprises for one week, so much so that he didn't know just how much more his young body could take.

It had been a week since he had been taken by Dr. Doom and that week had held nothing but unimaginable pain and torture that he had ever felt in his young life. Every hour since he had been taken, he was tortured for information and experimented on until every fiber of his body was alight with pain. He was covered in cuts, bruises, needle marks, knife wounds, whip marks; pretty much every inch of his body had been injured in one way or another. He knew that he had a few bruised, if not broken, ribs; his ankle was broken but he winced through the pain to made his escape at the first opportunity and he was pretty sure that he had a concussion.

Spiderman forced his eyes to stay open, for he didn't want to lose consciousness and be vulnerable to get taken again. Once in his lifetime was more than enough and for him to just barely be over eighteen years old, it was more than he could take. He finally had to allow himself a few moments to just close his eyes as exhaustion finally took over his body, now that it seemed to know that he was safe and away from his tormentor. He really wasn't having a good week at all.

* * *

The Avengers had been looking for their youngest member an hour after they had realized that something had gone wrong and had been constantly looking for him since; none of them wanting to even give rest a thought until he was home at the Tower, safe with them. When it was obvious that their search efforts weren't going to be enough, they enlisted the help of the Fantastic Four and even some of the X-men.

Together they searched the city from top to bottom but no trace could be found of their youngest member but all refused to give up hope. Even after searching for a week, they refused to give up hope and refused to give up their searches; taking turns to look around parts of the city.

Captain America was looking over the top of a roof when he heard faint whimpering behind him. He quickly radioed the others to hurry and come to his position; his hope and fear combining into one mass of emotion as he turned around and looked into the darkness of the building.

He didn't advance to where he could hear the whimpering but didn't look away from the spot. The others arrived almost instantly, all appearing seemingly out of nowhere as they were all anxious to know if he had found something.

Wolverine instantly sniffed the air and stiffened at the smell of blood that invaded his senses. He slowly started to advance towards the dark corner of the building and stood about ten feet away from he could only describe as a shivering mass of misery and pain.

"Stark, light up the area if you can," Wolverine spoke, his voice gruff and commanding as his eyes never left the dark corner of the rooftop.

Tony didn't waste any time before producing one of his inventions, it looked similar to a drone and emitted a light that lite up the entire rooftop. As soon as the darkness had been taken over by the light, a sight was revealed to the group that none of them would ever forget.

There wedged between the metal casing of an air conditioner unit and the wall of the building was their youngest member. It was easy enough to see that it was him and at the same time they found themselves wishing that what they were seeing wasn't true; the sight before them wasn't what they observed it to be but all of them knew that that was a lie. A terrible lie that they frantically wanted to believe rather than face the harsh reality that was in front of them.

Spiderman looked every part of an eighteen year old boy, in fact in that moment he looked even younger as he seemed to try and wedge himself further into his hiding spot; fear evident in his movements. His costume nearly shredded and parts of it hanging off of him was caked with blood and dirt; more than half of his mask missing completely giving the onlookers full view of his deep blue eyes. Eyes that were filled in not only terror and pain but fear, fear of those that he called team-mates…that he called friends.

It was obvious that he was hurt but how bad was a mystery to anyone that was looking at him. They needed to get him back to the Tower in order for Bruce to give him a full examination and to access the damage that he had taken on his young body. But that presented another problem; they had to get him to leave his hiding place. That was going to be a problem because it was evident by just looking at him that he was in no hurry to leave where he was, that he felt safe there albeit surrounded by his friends.

As the group looked on at the young crime-fighter, they couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to him in his absence from their team. They wanted to know, no they needed to know that he was alright but they didn't want to hurt him further if he tried to fight them off.

Steve made the choice that he would try and get Peter to come out of his hiding spot. He knew that out of everyone on their team, and those gathered, that Peter idolized him in the same way one would an older brother; and Steve was going to try and take advantage of that to see if Peter would trust him enough to come out.

As Steve walked slowly forward, his hands up in a sign of peace and smiling gently, a whimper of fear left Peter that clenched everyone's heart but it was what came next that froze the blood in their veins.

Wolverine acted quickly and jerked Steve backwards just as a katana cut through the air in front of him. Steve blinked for a few seconds as he realized how close he had come to losing his own head in those few seconds.

The others were silent as they watched the crouched figure stand up to its full height.

It was Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. And he was standing between them and Peter with a glare that was daring them to try and move him from where he stood.

They quickly noted that he had blood splattered all over his suit and that for once in their entire knowledge of knowing him, he was silent. Deadpool was never quiet…it simply wasn't something that was known about him. He was known as the Merc with the Mouth for a reason as he never stopped talking. But as he stood there between Peter and the group, it was the silence that emitted from him that had everyone more worried about the situation at hand.

* * *

Deadpool said nothing as he placed his katana back to its resting place on his back before glaring one last time at the group gathered behind him. He seemed to deem them not a threat to him and turned his back to them; focusing his attention on the small whimpering form of Spiderman.

Deadpool's eyes softened as he looked at the curled up form of his Spidey. That's right, Spidey was his and his alone…and Deadpool didn't share. He knelt where he was, making no attempt to move closer to the trembling form and instead took a bag that he was clipped to his belt and just sat it down between them as he just looked on silently.

After several minutes, Peter peeked up from his arms that he had wrapped around his knees. He looked at Deadpool, who hadn't moved an inch since crouching down and glanced at the bag that Deadpool had sat between them.

The bag itself wasn't very big but the bottom of it was wet and after glancing at the growing puddle underneath it, Peter realized that it was blood. He scrunched his eyebrows together as his eyes flashed back up to Deadpool in confusion.

Deadpool said nothing but nodded his head towards the bag, indicating that he wanted Peter to look into the bag.

Peter reached forward, glancing up at Deadpool now and then to make sure that he didn't get any closer but Deadpool never made an attempt to move; the only sign that he was even alive as the fall and rise of his shoulders as he breathed.

Seemingly satisfied that Deadpool would move no closer and would make sure that none of the others would get closer; Peter crawled out of his hiding place as he got closer to the bloody bag. He glanced up at Deadpool one last time before he opened the top of the bag, revealing the content of what was in the bag.

The Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-men couldn’t see what was in the bag but they all saw the reaction that the young hero gave when he saw what was in it.

Peter's hands flew to his mouth as his body shook, tears flowing freely down his face as sobs wracked his body. He gasped as he seemingly tried to fight off the tears and the pain that emitted from him as he looked at Deadpool with unbelieving eyes. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what he was seeing but he knew it to be the truth. And for what was in the bag, he had never been as thankful to Deadpool, no to Wade, as he had in his entire time knowing the other man.

Peter shocked everyone gathered behind Wade as he crawled forward, ignoring the obvious pain he was in and nestled himself into Wade's bigger frame. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and hides his face in his chest as he finally allowed his body to fully relax as he let the sobs fully escape from him.

Deadpool still didn't speak but pulled Peter closer to him, shielding the younger man from the world around him as he let him cry to his little heart's content. As he gathered Peter into his arms, carrying the smaller bridal style; it became obvious that there was a huge difference in their sizes that no one had noticed before. It should go without saying that Peter would be the smallest of the Avengers but being held in the arms of Deadpool, he never looked smaller to those gathered.

Deadpool turned to face the Avengers but still didn't speak a word as he gazed over the other heroes that were gathered; obviously trying to figure out if any of them were going to try and take his little Spidey from him. He was more than willing to chop off a few heads if it meant that he could keep his little Spidey safe from harm as he tightened his hold on the younger man in his arms; glaring at the group before him.

It didn't take the Avengers long to figure out what Deadpool was thinking and they all backed up as a sign to show the mercenary that none of them had any plans to take Spiderman from him. It was obvious to even a blind man that if anyone were to try they would find themselves without a limb or even worse.

Bruce cleared his throat as Deadpool turned his attention on him, "He needs medical attention Wade. We can give him that at the Tower. He'd be safe there. You can even hold him the entire time and no one will make you leave the room. But I need to see how badly he is injured. Wade, please."

Bruce had never thought he would be practically begging the mercenary in front of him for anything but he was more than willing to set his pride aside if he could just make sure that Peter was okay. It wasn't a secret that Bruce was fond of the boy, hell even Hulk liked the kid.

The others didn't say anything as they waited for Deadpool to respond to Bruce's request; each hoping that Deadpool would agree and let Bruce look over their youngest member.

Deadpool was silent for a moment as he surveyed the group in front of him with narrowed eyes and a set gaze that was clearly judging if they could be trusted or not. It wasn't until Peter nuzzled deeper into Deadpool's neck that Deadpool turned his gaze from the Avengers and looked fondly at the younger man in his arms. Deadpool sighed before looking up to meet Bruce's eyes and nodded his consent before speaking the first time that night.

"Yeah it would be best doc. But if any of you try to separate me from Petey here…well let's just say it won't be pretty." Deadpool warned his voice hard and emotionless.

"We will follow you back to the Tower but we won't make any moves to separate the two of you Wade. You have our word. We just want to make sure that Peter is safe and not in pain any longer." Steve responded as he rose in his hands in a way that he prayed was a sign of peace.

Deadpool narrowed his eyes but nodded none the less as he began to make his way towards the door that led to the stairs. Bruce followed a few paces behind him as he stared with worry at the young man that seemed to be asleep in the arms of someone who was a known killer. It certainly was turning into an interesting night to say the least.

The rest of the Avengers and X-men waited for a few moments before they all seem to let out their breath that they had been holding since they had found the young hero.

Tony shook his head to clear it as he turned his attention back to the bloody sack that Deadpool had set down on the roof and had left there. He bites his lip before he steeled himself as he walked towards the bag, knowing that his team-mates were following him closely. He kneeled down in front of the bag and opened the top of it like Peter had done.

Tony's hand immediately went to his mouth as he struggled not to puck before he practically scurried away from the bag, placing a few feet between him and the contents of the bag; his eyes wide in what could only be interrupted as horror.

The others looked at him confused before they turned their attention back to the bag which Tony had knocked over in his attempt to get away from it, causing the contents to be revealed to all on the rooftop.

It was Doom. Well, to be more specific it was Doom's head with a look of horror on his face.

"Dear God…he…he…" Steve stuttered, not wanting to believe what he was seeing but knowing it was no illusion.

"I told you Deadpool's dangerous," Wolverine commented as he looked at the head in disgust, kicking it slightly with his foot. "Guess we know who took the kid."

"And we let Peter leave with that maniac!" Clint exclaimed, looking everywhere but at the head that lay just at their feet.

"You don't get it do you?" Wolverine spoke, "Deadpool doesn't kill for free. He doesn't kill for anything other than money and for his own pleasure. But tonight, he killed for someone that wasn't paying him. He killed for someone else's revenge so that kid didn't have to get his hands dirty. Hell, the kid is as safe as he can be right now. Deadpool would rather cut off his own head than for him to get hurt anymore."

They fell into a heavy silence as the skies opened up above them, washing away the blood and the pain that this night had brought. They remained there for a little while longer before making their way back to the tower; none knowing what would await them. 

* * *

 

~2 Weeks Later~

The next two weeks brought several changes to the lives of the Avengers. One was that the X-Men seemed to have become a permanent fixture in the Tower; not that any of them minded for they were glad for the company and help with the crime in the city.

However, it was the second change that set everyone on edge in the beginning. Deadpool refused to leave the Tower, period. He even went so far as to move into Peter's room and making himself an even more permanent fixture in Peter's life.

Not that Peter minded it, quite the opposite. Peter had practically glued himself to the older man's side and everyone could tell that Peter had no plans to leave it anytime soon. He had refused to let anyone near him unless Wade was there with him. It was painfully obvious that Peter trusted the mercenary completely and no matter how many times his team-mates tried to talk him out of his trust, he remained fully set in his choice.

Over the last couple of weeks, everyone seemed to have changed their minds about leaving Deadpool alone with Peter. Not that they thought Deadpool was any less dangerous but over the last couple of weeks that everyone began to see a different side of Deadpool.

It was a quiet morning and everyone was enjoying breakfast, when laughter was heard from the living room. It was a type of laughter that can only be described as pure happiness and it pulled at everyone's heartstrings at the sound. It was a sound that they hadn't heard for some time now, Peter's laugh. And it was music to their ears as they all just sat there, listening to it for a few moments before decided to get up and investigate what exactly was going on in the living room.

The sight that greeted them however was not something that any of them had expected when they entered the living room.

There standing in the middle of the living room was Wade, in jeans and a hoodie. This was the first time any of them had even seen the mercenary out of his costume and while they were speechless at the sight of him; it was Peter that held their attention.

Peter had been told by Bruce to take it easy with his ankle as the damage had been more extensive than what even Peter had originally thought. Today however, Peter felt stronger and he wanted to see if he could put weight on it.

Thus the scene of Peter moving around Wade laughing as he moved about the deadly mercenary as easy as he breathed. It was surely a sight to behold and one that seemed to knock the uneasy feeling out of the Avengers and X-Men.

It was as if something had finally clicked inside of them and they fully realized what they were seeing. They weren't seeing Deadpool and Spiderman…no, they were seeing Wade and Peter; two people who trusted each other on a scale that they couldn't even begin to imagine and it made them smile at the scene, yes even Wolverine couldn’t help but smile.

Tony nodded his head as he looked at the rest of his team. Yep, it was clear as day that Peter had somehow managed to do something that no one in the world had managed to do. He had managed to get behind the barrier that Wade had placed not only around him but around his heart. Peter has somehow wiggled his way into the heart of the mercenary and he wasn't making any planes to vacate it anytime soon.

So it wasn't a surprise to any watching that when Peter finally stopped walking around Wade, that Peter stood up on his tip-toes and lightly kissed Wade on the lips; a kiss that Wade was more than willing to return with a small smile on his face, a smile that was reserved for his Spidey and his Spidey alone.

Yep, the little spider would be safe and sound from any that meant to harm him. And it could be said that everyone felt just the slightest bit of pity to anyone who dared try to take Peter from Deadpool.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
